The cellular wireless communication system mainly consists of a Core Network (CN), a Radio Access Network (RAN) and terminals, wherein the CN takes charge of the Non Access Stratum (NAS) transaction, such as the terminal position updating and the like, and the CN is an anchor point of a user plane. The RAN takes charge of the access stratum transaction (such as the management of a wireless resource), and may includes base stations, or may includes base stations and base station controllers. Each base station of the RAN may be connected to at least one CN node, and the physical or logical connection can exist between the base stations according to the actual situations. As shown in FIG. 1, the base station 1 and the base station 2 are connected, the base station 1 and the base station 3 are connected, but the base station 2 and the base station 3 are unconnected. A terminal, namely User Equipment (UE), refers to the device which can be communicated with the cellular wireless communication network, such as the mobile phones, or notebook computers and the like.
An MTC service is the service for implementing communication between the machines. The MTC service needs no manual intervention, and all the communications are automatically completed by the machines. In the MTC service, data is acquired by the sensing equipment such as a sensor and the like. The data is managed by a special server of a mobile operator or an MTC operator, and may be viewed by MTC users or MTC managers, and then, the data is reported to the mobile communication network via the communication equipment, and is accessed to a public data network via the mobile communication network. The public data network may be a logistics monitoring network, a safety monitoring network, a remote medical testing network, a remote meter-reading network and the like. In the above process, the equipment for acquiring the data which is required by the service is the terminal.
A Home Subscriber Server (HSS) is configured to save the identity information, authentication information and authorization information of the users or the terminal equipments. According to different situations, the HSS may be configured to save the identity information of the users and the binding information of the users and the terminal equipments, or only save the identity information of the users (the binding information of the users and the terminal equipments may be saved by a gateway), or directly save the identity information of the terminal equipments. The HSS also takes charge of the subscriber database, and implements identity authentication and authorization and the like of the users. A service platform may search the related information of the users or the terminals from the HSS.
A Mobility Management Entity (MME) is an entity for managing the terminal control signalling in the CN, and takes charge of accessing control, including authentication control, identification (GUTI, TAI list) assigning, authentication of the user identification and device identification, signalling surface encryption, consistency protection between the MME and eNB, transformation of security parameters and Quality of Service (QoS) parameters between 2G/3G and an Evolved Packet System (EPS), access admission control, determining whether to acquire the requested resource and reserve the corresponding resource, legal monitoring, mobility management (realizing the tracking and recording for the current position of the UE), session management, related operations for the EPS bearers, and network element selection and the like.
The MTC service has some characteristics which are different from the traditional mobile communication, such as the Group Based Addressing characteristic, wherein when the Group Based Addressing characteristic needs that the MTC terminal subscribes to one terminal group, the Group Based Addressing characteristic needs to be set and activated in the subscriber data of the terminal group, and then to be stored in the HSS, When the terminal is attached on the network, the MME acquires the subscriber data of the terminal from the HSS, and locally saves the data.
At present, for the Group Based Addressing characteristic of the MTC, no specific implementation mechanism is provided for synchronously triggering all the terminals of one terminal group, so that the operator network cannot better optimize the message volume of the terminal groups which need to receive the same messages when the Group Based Addressing characteristic is activated.